


misana woooo

by 97lalisa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97lalisa/pseuds/97lalisa
Summary: mina struggles with life lol but it's okay bc sana has her.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	misana woooo

Sana came home from her evening classes quite late, excited to see her girlfriend in the small apartment they shared, she rushed home as quick as possible. Fumbling with the keys she finally opened the door, expecting to see Mina waiting for her like she usually does, watching a movie or already eating dinner. Walking through the hall while taking off her shoes and leaving her heavy bag on the floor, the sight she was met with was not the most pleasant. Her girlfriend lay on the couch covered by a huge amount of blankets with all the lights turned off, sobbing quietly for reasons she struggles to explain. It’s not the first time Sana has seen her like this, yet it still manages to break her heart in a way that makes her want to cry herself. But she doesn’t, she quietly walks over while turning on the lights, whispering “Mina?”, not expecting a response, she simply sits down next to her. She starts peeling off the layers of blankets, revealing her shaking girlfriend. It’s been almost two years since they've been together, things have gotten better since they first met, but there are still bad days. Sana has learned what she likes and what she doesn’t, Mina likes being treated gently, she likes to hold hands and to be kissed gently and she likes being held. She dislikes loud noises and gets overwhelmed quickly. “Okay to touch?” Sana asks, she’s always been so patient, so incredibly patient with her. “Mhm”, their fingers intertwine and she starts rubbing her thumb. “Wanna talk about it or?” she speaks quietly, not wanting to startle her. “Tomorrow maybe?”, Mina’s voice is hoarse and sounds as if she’s been crying for a while. 

“Mind if I join you in this little pillow fort?”, Sana chuckles lightly, trying to soothe her while staying as optimistic as she can. Mina gives her a soft smile and then they’re both all cuddled up. Mina’s head resting on Sana’s chest while she plays with her hair, whispering about her day. “Oh, and I went to the grocery store after class, we ran out of eggs last week.” Mina’s breathing evens out and her chest rises and falls steady, she looks tired with her puffy eyes, but still, Sana is so in love. She would do anything for this girl, and she hopes Mina knows that. “I love you. I’m so proud of you.”, she states. “I know. I love you too.”, and they both know there will be bad days, days wherein Mina struggles to breathe and doesn’t want to live on this earth, days wherein Sana might be inconsiderate or even have bad days of her own. But it’s okay. They both love each other, their intentions have always been pure, they’re learning. They have each other. 


End file.
